


That was a meeting, alright

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth's doomed, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, In-universe DLC?, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shouting about Fates, The Dumbest? Three Houses OC so far, What even are the qualifications to be hired here?, Why Fates Why?, Wyverns on Horses, Your reward is clothes, chapter 2, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: We have a staff meeting, we see even more of Rhea's questionable hiring abilities and Byleth gets awarded some clothes.Oh, and the narrator shouts about her universe and it's general nonsensery.





	That was a meeting, alright

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

A few days have passed since the mock battle. Which meant a day or two of rest and relaxation for most of the students and faculty members. Except for Sothis, who’s little stunt had stripped her of the precious 3DS time she so desired.

“Why do I have to come? Sothis muttered, her guardian’s grip shifting slightly. A deep breath followed.

“You flung a sword at Claude.” the professor remarked. “You could’ve gotten me fired. The least you could do is stay with me for the meeting.”

Sothis rolled her eyes. She didn’t care one bit about any of this. If anything, Byleth should be thanking her for saving her life. Had it not been for her, Claude would’ve gotten her. Of course, Dorothea would’ve probably done the same.

Thankfully, it was just a short drone flight up to the second floor of Gareg Mach. Followed by a short walk to the entrance of Rhea’s audience chamber.

“There you are.”

Shamir stood right outside the chambers, stewing about. Probably something to do with her girlfriend.

“That stupid whore.” the archer muttered, going silent when the pair reached her. “Who might this green haired girl you brought with you be?”

Byleth took a deep breath. After, she put Sothis in front of her.

“This is Sothis.” the professor explained, Sothis trying her best to get behind her guardian. “She sort of appeared one day and has been living with me.”

“Oh.”

Shamir looked away, making a glance towards the stairs of the third floor of this building. Possibly this is where her elusive girlfriend is holed up. Or thought to be at least?

“Anything that you need help me with?”

Shamir sighed, but shook her head.

“Not at the moment.” Shamir remarked and headed through. Byleth and Sothis followed right behind. A table and chairs had been set up in the middle of the room with a large empty spot on the side. Sitting in said chairs, were Rhea and the various facility staff. Though, that doesn’t explain why Flayn and a kid with very tanned skin and red eyes are seated at this table.

“Hello?” Byleth greeted, her gaze already on the boy at the moment. In return, she got a confused glance. “I’m Byleth. What’s your name?”

The boy cleared his throat. Trying his best to keep eye contact, this wasn’t much of a success. Mostly because his focus was split between Byleth, Shamir and Rhea at the moment.

“Cyril.” he eventually announced as Byleth took a seat. For the moment, Sothis could just sit on her lap.

“Hmph.” Sothis growled, but took her seat on her guardian’s lap. “Hey, isn’t that you dad?”

Byleth looked to her left, finding Jeralt sitting there. He appeared to be already drinking from his flask.

“Hi dad.” Byleth greeted, giving a wave in the process. She got a wave back. While there’s slightly more effort put in it than her own, it’s still a wave. Far better ways to communicate such emotion. Especially when compared to the man beside him emoting what can only be described as complete and utter angst. They sure know how to pick them, don’t they?

“Is that everyone?”  
A mix of sighs and groans echoed about the audience chamber. None of them good. Not that I’m entirely sure if there’s such a thing. Probably not.

“Of course, Bartholomew is late.” Alois remarked, letting out a groan. “But I’m not wyvern about it.”

Not even a chuckle. With a joke as awful as Lasl- no, Soleil’s pickup lines are just plain awful. Like seriously, how the fuck does she charm the heart of so many girls. Then go and make the one who wants so badly to watch two men fuck their brains out their wife of all people. Somehow, they make it work. Wouldn’t surprise if this whole continent (Hoshido and Nohr) was a Deeprealm. Sorry. I got off topic there.

“Me am here, everyone!”

A wyvern riding a horse of all creatures walked on in. There are so many things wrong with this. For starters, who taught that wyvern english? Most in Nohr’s service all speak russian to varying degrees. Heck, that sentence isn’t even grammatically correct. Secondly, how the hell is that horse even able to hold it’s passenger.

“Good morning, Bartholomew.” Rhea greeted, watching the wyvern perk up. After, their gaze scans the room. Focusing in on Byleth and Sothis, the strange pair make their way over. “That’s Byleth, instructor for the Black Eagles.”

Bartholomew’s gaze shifted back to Rhea. Mumbling something in broken english, they return to focusing on our main pair.

“Me welcome you to Gareg Mach.” the wyvern announced, getting off the horse. Even without his equine steed, they were quite massive. Possibly even larger than one that lilac-haired bimbo and her assassin boy? Girl? Rides on. Better yet, why is she even on a wyvern in the first place? Assassins are supposed to be stealthy! Not riding around on creatures who are known to be loud as heavy machinery. “Business some other day?”

Byleth gave the wyvern a shrug and watched both creatures take their spot at the table. After, Rhea cleared her throat.

“To start out our staff meeting, I will be handing out assignments.” Rhea explained, pulling out what looked to be a stack of folders. She passed them out. Even to Bartholomew. Not sure why, though.

After, Byleth opened it up. 

“Huh…” she thought, Sothis’s gaze already on it.

_ New Mission: Survive the Free Time of Hell _

_ -Collect Intel _

_ -Talk to that nice guy at the gate _

_ -Make some friends _

_ -Kick ??? in the groin, maybe. _

_ -Give some body a gift. _

_ -Learn to sing _

_ -A bunch of other stuff _

_ Oh. And maybe kill some bandits with your students. ;) _

_ -Rhea _

This had to be some trick. There was no way that this is the actual paper. So Byleth looked it over one more time.

“Damn it.” the professor muttered, only to get smacked upside the forehead with no less than two uniforms. The first, resembled that of the officer uniform. The other, looked like something from a now defunct basketball team. Probably the Valan Doves or something.

“We’ll also be getting maid and butler costumes _ soon _.” Rhea cooed, a death glare coming from Shamir. “I could dress you up. You know how she gets.”

Looking away, Shamir let out a grumble. One of these days, she would break this chain. Not today, though. Just had to wait for the right moment.

“You’re free to go, Byleth and Sothis.” Rhea explained, watching the pair get up from their seats and head back to their rooms via drone. “Now, where was I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of odd we don't see Rhea really interact with the other faculty members when giving you your mission for the month.
> 
> Bartholomew is my answer to who takes care of the wyverns. We'll be seeing them around.
> 
> Personally, I think Shamir would prefer to see Catherine in a maid costume over herself. Maybe a butler costume for her then?
> 
> As for why I'm referring to the second free time as the 'Free Time of Hell', a lot opens up in a short period of time. From a writing perspective, means you'll be getting a free time split across a couple fics.
> 
> Next up, talking with Edelgard and then, Byleth dressing up in wonderful outfits! Maybe even a princess time. ;)


End file.
